This invention relates to an improvement in containers and, more particularly, to a four-sided handle container, well suited to serve as a carry-on pack for airlines. The container can be formed from a single piece blank which can be set up to provide a three-ply top closure, a three-ply handle and a locking arrangement to lock the top closure in place. The container looks attractive and has the ability to support a substantial load.
Although the prior art discloses many forms of containers with top closures, handles and locking arrangements, the container of the present invention appears to be novel over such disclosures.